The Picnic
by shazbanana
Summary: Fiolee one shot :) (I haven't posted a fan fiction in so long please forgive me if it's short, I'll try harder next time huhu)


**AN: So, I have been out of action and this is the first time I have written anything since the middle of 2014, so I'm kind of rusty and this isn't too long. To those out there who have read "Frozen Hearts" I'm so sorry but I deleted it because I just didn't have the time to finish it. I promise though, I'll be posting a JELSA ONE SHOT soon! I'll be doing more one shots from now on. :)**

* * *

The Picnic

"Shut up, dweeb." Fionna replied to Marshall bringing up her obsessive crush on Prince Gumball (Or Gum-Wad, as he put it) Marshall Lee was floating on his back, blatantly scoffing at Fionna. He really got on her nerves most of the time, but she knows he means well—and he's usually bored.

"I swear, I could mess with you forever. You make this weird face when you're annoyed." He laughed and clutched his stomach.

Fionna just rolled her eyes at him and started to walk away. "I hope you die from lack of oxygen."

She sat herself under a tree on the blanket that she had brought to their picnic night. They allotted their time every month to have at least one night where they would hang and it wouldn't involve any monsters. Marshall first suggested the idea, pointing out to Fionna how much time she spend saving the land of Aaa and never having any left to spend with Marshall. 'You need a break from all the hero stuff anyway.' He said.

Opening the basket Marshall had prepared, she took two sandwiches and placed them on the paper plates that were set out.

"Well, I hope you know that I'm already dead so I don't need oxygen." He chuckled once more.

"Can you just float your punk butt over here and eat with me?" Fionna complained.

"Yes, mom." With a smile, he floated over to the picnic blanket and sat on it, taking the sandwich she placed on his plate. As always, Marshall would wait for Fionna to take a bite out of her food before he started eating. It always confused her how Marshall Lee the half demon vampire King can still have table manners. A lot of things about him confused her actually, like how he would make fun of her, then at the end of the night he would tell her how grateful he is to have her as a friend. It's crazy how he can turn from extremely playful one minute to sweet and caring the next. It didn't help that he was extremely laid back about it too, like he couldn't care about the mixed signals he was giving her.

"Yo, Fi?" Marshall was hovering right in front of her, his face inches from hers, causing Fionna to fall backwards out of shock. Marshall just laughed and murmured a little apology before helping her up. "You zoned out." He smirked.

"Yeah, that's normal though." She reasoned. Marshall then floated next to her and plopped down on the ground.

"You're alright though?" He cupped her face with one of his hands and absentmindedly stroked his thumb over her cheek. Fionna froze in place, uncertain of what was happening. Her heart started to beat a little faster, her hands got all sweaty, her body temperature started warming up and she knew she was blushing like crazy.

She suddenly stood up, feeling extremely awkward.

"Wow, I need to stretch, my back is killing me." She walked a few steps away from Marshall and started reaching her toes and twisting, backing up her excuse with mediocre acting.

"You're funny when you blush." Marshall smiled, showing his long vampire teeth.

"Whaaaat? I-I'm not blushing." Fionna stammered.

"You totally are, Fi."

"Am not!"

"Liars are sent to the Nightosphere" He smirked, causing Fionna to pause and stay silent. Marshall took that as a sign.

"So you ARE lying."

"You were just so close to me, dude! It creeped the glob out of me" Fionna explained, exasperated from the current situation. Marshall is so annoying when he starts to get me flustered. He won't stop embarrassing me now.

"Do you get nervous when I'm close to you?" Marshall asked, standing up. The two were 10 feet away from each other but as soon as he stood up, Fionna felt as if the distance between them shrunk.

"No, N—" His body turned into a blur and a second later, he stood right in front of her. Fionna staggered backwards, catching her breath. "What was that for!?" She whined, stomping the ground with her feet a little.

"Your heart beat is faster now." Marshall's smug face smiled at her.

"You scared the walnuts out of me, of course it's faster!" Fionna shouted.

"Or maybe it's cause I'm around." He started to float closer to her again, this time slowly.

"You wish." Fionna took a step back.

"Do I? Or do you?" Fionna took another step back and suddenly found herself tumbling into a bush, but it didn't stop there. Because their picnic was on top of a hill, she continued to roll down, leaves and branches brushing her skin, creating tiny cuts until she bumped into a tree.

After half an hour of uncomfortable groans of pain and Marshall over protectively freaking out about not refraining the accident from happening, he was finally disinfecting the last of her little cuts on the couch in his house. He then walked into the kitchen to find some medicine. He had since dropped the weird act from the picnic and took on a worried mother role. See? Mixed. Signals.

"You're so clumsy it's hard to believe that you're the hero of Aaa." Marshall shook his head while talking to her from the kitchen.

"Yeah, well you change your mood so often it's hard to believe you're the vampire king." Fionna murmured to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Fi?" Marshall called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm only kidding."

"I know. I can kick butt as good as you can." She laughed and adjusted her position on Marshall's couch. He was nice enough to get her a blanket and made her lay back down then tucked her in.

"Debatable." She heard his chuckle from the kitchen.

A few seconds later he appeared with soup in a bowl and placed it in front of Fionna. He pointed at it and commanded, "Eat."

Without hesitation, Fionna slurped the whole soup up. Marshall had floated near the beanbag across her to pick up his axe bass and started playing a soft tune. She started to feel sleepy, so she laid back and closed her eyes, which led her to start thinking. It was weird how she was being babied by him but like every other time, she loved it. Marshall would tend to her needs and make sure she was okay. He was really sweet when she hurt herself. He almost acted like he was her boyfriend.

"You're blushing." He murmured, his voice floating towards her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Fionna took a deep breath, opened her eyes and just played around with the truth. "Well, I was just thinking about how you take really good care of me, Marshall." She yawned, suddenly feeling extremely drowsy. It's true though, she just didn't tell him everything she was thinking, that's all. Marshall was laid back with his hands behind his head. He then smiled a genuine, heart felt smile.

"Hey, I put a little medicine in the soup which is making you drowsy, I think you should sleep." He said, changing the subject.

"Thanks, Marshall." She yawned again, this time closing her eyes. Her breathing slowed down to an even rhythm a few moments after.

"I just really care about you, Fionna." Marshall whispered, kneeling down beside the blonde hero he adored. He wanted to say something else instead but he knew it wasn't the right time. So he just pressed his forehead to hers before retreating to the bean bag and playing the tune he made for Fionna.

* * *

**AN: Adventure time gender bend because I have the biggest crush on Marshall Lee it's not even funny.**

**I know it's not long, but I really tried! I promise I'll write longer one shots :)**

**Enjoy x**


End file.
